a whole new year
by isophia216
Summary: hermione returns to hogwarts to redo her last year as head girl along with draco malfoy as head boy.. just another dramione im bad at summaries but i promise that the story is good... :D CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. surprising news

surprising news

Hermione Granger could not believe what she was seeing.

When the war had ended she was sure that she would never get a chance to return to Hogwarts again. Although it seemed that the new headmistress, Professor McGonagall, was adamant on having the students to complete their education. So she had invited all the previous seventh years to come back for a special seventh year. However, this was not what had surprised her. She was surprised because of what was written at the end of the letter. She had been elected as the head girl for the upcoming year and none other than Draco Malfoy had been selected as the head boy. The mere thought of spending a whole year with Malfoy without Harry or Ron was enough to shock her.

She still couldn't bring herself to admit that Harry and Ron won't be there. They couldn't join her as they were helping George run his shop as he couldn't manage it alone now that Fred had died during the war. So, this meant having to spend a whole year sharing a dorm with that insufferable ferret. However, she won't be missing Ron too much as after their breakup he had been acting like a complete git.

Hermione raced down the stairs to tell her parents all about her letter (She had gone to Australia after the war and restored their memories). They were ecstatic to hear that their daughter was the head girl (they certainly did not know who Malfoy was!). After telling them the news Hermione went back to her room and started to pack her trunk.

She was really upset that although it was a new year the books would be the same as technically they were studying in their seventh year. This meant that she had to study the same books again but then she would be in the lead without even exerting herself (she had read the seventh year books while in the sixth year).

Hermione fell asleep while packing and dreamt of Malfoy treating her like dirt. TYPICAL!


	2. heading back

**do i look like j.k.r.? i dont think so**

**thanks for reading anyways here's chapter 2**

* * *

** going back**

Hermione's POV

I was sitting in an empty compartment as Harry and Ron were not there to share it with me. So I took out a muggle novel which I had almost finished halfway and was just going to start reading when a tap on the door interrupted me. I think that my surprise was evident on my face because Malfoy (yup that's who it was) chuckled and said, "Can I share this compartment. I honestly don't want to sit with Pansy". His face grew dark as he said 'Pansy' and I wondered what that meant. Anyways I thought that if I had to spend a whole year working with him why not start now and he was also being polite. So I asked him to come in. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence he asked "What are you reading anyways?"

"Just a muggle novel", I shrugged.

"Would you mind telling me its name? I have grown quite fond of muggle novels due to …um…due to being alone in the manor now."

I was shocked to see that he had genuine interest in the book which I was reading and I remembered with a jolt that his parents had been sent to Azkaban due to their involvement with Voldemort. So,

I just said, "A Walk to Remember."

"Oh I haven't read that may I borrow it after you are done with it?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I couldn't bring myself to accept that Draco Malfoy was being civil to me a person who had been called mudblood by him as long as I had known him.

"Uh...OK I guess" we lapsed into silence once more but it was no longer uncomfortable.

I proceeded with my reading and as I came to a very touching part Malfoy asked "Why are you crying?" I hadn't noticed that tears were streaming down my face. "Oh is nothing I guess I'm a bit sentimental when it comes to books" "well that's something new I didn't know that reading can make someone cry", he said matter of factly**. **i didn't know what to say so ijust went back to reading.

As I read more and more tears poured out. I stiffened as I felt Malfoy's arms around me he just said "Hush i can't see you crying just because of a silly book". "It's not a silly book its one of the most wonderful muggle romances I've ever read", I retorted.

"OK OK Sorry to get you all worked up. But atleast i managed to make you stop crying!" he chuckled. I couldn't believe it Draco Malfoy had stooped my crying and he wasn't the one causing the cry.

i smiled and he sat on the seat opposite me. i sighed maybe it wasn't going to be a bad year after all...

* * *

**there you go and a big thanks to Hawthorn0522 and itsssmee for giving me a chance thnks guys!**


	3. new quarters

**chapter 3 enjoy!**

* * *

** new quarters **(draco's pov)

When we reached Hogwarts, a change came over Granger. Her eyes were shining and a faint smile was playing on her lips. Her previously bushy hair now fell in elegant curls which framed her face in an angelic sort of way. Wait! Did I just think that Granger, the girl whom I had labeled 'mudblood' for the past seven years was beautiful? I think that the world's end is surely near!

Before the feast began, Professor McGonagall congratulated us on being nominated as the Head Boy and Head Girl for the year. Granger, being who she is, thanked her and asked where our dormitories were? I was really glad that she asked this question as I had been thinking along the same lines because never before had I heard about the whereabouts of the Head's dorms. McGonagall just smiled mysteriously and said, "Come to my office after the feast and I will tell you where your dorms are. The password is 'Harmony' ". Saying this she left us to enjoy the feast.

I noticed that not many people had come back for their eighth year. Only a few Slytherins like Blaise, Pansy, Theodor, Goyle and I had come back. Most o the Hufflepuffs were there. But there were only some people of Gryffindor table. Surprisingly Potter and Weasel were not there and I wondered why that had happened. None of the Ravenclaws except Loony Lovegood had come back as they had not let the Dark Lord's actions hamper their studies but Loony had to come back as she had spent most of her seventh year as a captive at Malfoy Manor. I felt a pang of guilt as it was my parents who had let her be held captive at our home. Whoa, did I just think of somebody other than me? Well, it seems that being away from my parents had certainly transformed me!

After the feast, Granger and I (wow I have stopped even thinking of her as mudblood!) went to the Headmistress' office. Standing in front of the gargoyle we both said 'Harmony' at the same time. We caught each other's eyes and Granger giggled nervously. Then we stepped on the moving stairs. However, the stairs did not stop in front of the office, instead, they kept on climbing upwards. When they stopped we found ourselves face to face with a large portrait of Dumbledore. He looked at me and smiled kindly as if forgiving what I had done back in the sixth year. Then, he said," I knew that you both would be selected for the posts and as always I'm correct. Anyways congratulations to both of you and have a nice year." Saying this the portrait swung open to reveal the common room of our new quarters.

I was dumbstruck by what I saw.

It was a huge common room with fireplaces on both sides which were framed by book shelves which were as high as the ceiling. There was a couch in front of each fireplace. One was covered with green and silver and the other with red and gold; our house colors. It really was a nice place. In front of us were two doors each with a plaque saying Head Boy and Head Girl. I examined the books in front of the Slytherin colored couch and saw that all of them were about the topics which I was particularly interested in and there was a shelf which had muggle novels according to my taste. I felt as if it was made for just me in mind. I looked at Granger and saw that she was mesmerized by the books on her side and was wearing an expression of pure wonder and joy. Chuckling, I went to my room. It amazed me more than the common room. It was spacious and had a large window facing the lake. There was a large bed in the centre and a study table placed near it. There was an intricately carved closet which brought back unpleasant memories. All my belongings had been placed exactly as I would have done. I noticed another door and found out that it led to a large bathroom. To my dismay, I noticed that there was another entrance to the bath room. This meant that I would have to share it with Granger. Well, a lot of awkward situations would arise if someone entered while the other was still in. smirking at the thought I went back to my room and lay on the bed. I fell asleep the moment my head touched the soft pillow

* * *

**there you go like it hate it? click on the review button and let me know!**


	4. new quaters II

**new quaters (hermione's pov)**

During the feast I noticed that not many Gryffindors had come back except Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, the Patil twins and unfortunately Lavender and McLaggen too.

When we entered the common room I was mesmerized by the sight of all those books. I looked at Malfoy and wonder was evident from his expression. I have to admit that he looked kind of good, handsome actually.

Whoa, I seem to have lost my mind otherwise why would I even care about Malfoy after being taunted by him for all these years.

When I entered my room it turned out to be everything that I had imagined it to be (I think that the dorm is not unlike the ROR otherwise how could everything be just as I had wished for?). There was a large window facing the lake with a bed underneath it. There was an intricately carved cupboard with all my stuff already in it. There was another door which led to the bathroom. The bathroom was quite spacious but to my dismay I noticed another entrance which meant that I would have to share it with Him! Shrugging I went back to my room and lay on my bed. As I drifted into my waking dreams I thought about how the hell DRACO MALFOY had been civil to me.

* * *

**sorry i havent updated in a long time**

**i know that this should not even be called a chapter but i wanted to describe hermione's room too**

**thanks to everyone who reads this**


	5. embarrasment

**i am so sorry for not updating for so long actually i had my examinations so i was studying**

**this one is a filler chapter and i promise that the chapters would be bigger from now on.**

**thank you to every one for reading by the way**

**here you go then**

* * *

**Embarrassment**

**Hermione's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, all the memories of the previous night came flooding into my mind. I still couldn't believe that DRACO MALFOY had been civil towards me! I got out of my bed and went into the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door I was awarded with the sight of a shirtless Draco Malfoy. I quickly shut the door. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed me. I had completely forgotten that we were sharing the bathroom but Merlin he looked damn good! I waited until I heard him go out. Then I went in and had a luxurious bath.

Wrapping a towel around myself, I stood in front of the mirror and was about to dry my hair with a spell when I heard the door click open. I turned around and aimed my wand at Malfoy and was about to hex him when he gave me one of his trademark smirks and said, "Relax Granger, I wasn't spying on you. I left my wand behind and just came to take it." Saying this he picked his wand from near the bathtub and went back

I was so embarrassed that my face turned to the color of Ginny's hair. After fixing my hair I changed into my school robes and without even glancing at that chuckling ferret, I stomped off to the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I was dressing up after bath and was just about to wear my shirt when Hermione Bloody Granger opened the door. She closed it as quickly as she had opened it thinking that I had not noticed her. However, I had seen her reflection in the mirror and had seen the cute blush on her face as she went back. I left the bathroom after dressing up and went to the common room. After sometime I noticed that I had left my wand lying beside the bathtub so I went back in. as soon as I opened the door I was awarded with the sight of Granger wrapped in a towel with her hair framing her face she looked really pretty except for the fact that her wand was pointed at him and she looked as if she was going to hex me. Smirking, I said, "Relax Granger, I wasn't spying on you. I left my wand behind and just came to take it." Saying this I picked my wand from where it was and left.

As I went back to the common room all I could think was "Merlin, she really is beautiful no wonder she hides her figure under baggy cloaks or else all the boys would be running after her. She is absolutely unlike Pansy in this regard as She is always showing of her figure even when there is nothing to look at. I was thinking of this only when Granger stormed out of her room and out of the portrait without even glancing at me making me chuckle.

* * *

**if you liked it then tell me all about it through the box at the bottom of the page. no flames please**


	6. first day I

First day

Hermione's pov

As soon as I entered the Hall I was greeted with a loving hug from Ginny. "Gin… you're kind of suffocating right now." I moaned and she pulled back, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Neville waved at me from the Gryffindor table.

I walked over and sat between Neville and Ginny, feeling happy that she had remained my friend even after my breakup with Ron. When I told her all about what had happened in the morning, Ginny got super excited and squealed, "Hermione you saw DRACO MALFOY shirtless!" "Not so loud gin…" I begged as most of the people turned to look at us.

"Ok, so how's your new dorm? I would love to see it"

I told her that she could not come as only the heads were allowed to enter it.

"Ooooh you'll get to be alone with Malfoy with no one knowing what you two are up to! You know every single girl in Hogwarts would die to be in your place!"

I laughed and said, "As if I want to spend time with that ferret!" as I said this my mind wandered off to the memory of him standing shirtless for the hundredth time already. He had grown tall but my swimming had paid off so I was just an inch shorter. His body was lean and muscular and it looked as if he had been working out. His hair was no longer neatly combed but was now messy and his pale face was still free of any freckles. All in all he looked devilishly handsome.

"Earth to Hermione." Ginny said grinning at my startled expression. "Still thinking of malfoy and his good looks?"

"No, of course not!" I defended myself weakly and tried to hide the blush creeping up my face by reaching out to take the bread in front of Neville.

"I don't think that your face agrees with your words" said Ginny, smirking exactly like a certain blonde slytherin. Thinking that it wouldn't help to protest so I simply admitted "yes I was thinking about him and YOU are too curious for your own good"

Ginny just grinned and sang, "Draco and 'mione sitting 'neath a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I smacked her on the head and then we started laughing at the thought of me falling in love with Draco Blood Malfoy. Neville looked at us strangely as if both of us had lost our minds. Seeing his expression of pure disbelief our laughing doubled.

I looked over at malfoy and saw that he was looking in our direction with an amused look on his face apparently not paying any attention to whatever Zabini was telling him. When he saw me looking he gave me another of his trademark smirks and was smacked on his head by Blaise who had finally realized that his friend wasn't listening.

I reverted my attention back to Ginny and found her chuckling at the episode which we had just witnessed.

….

After breakfast I took out the time table and saw that out of the subjects that id taken to be a healer, transfiguration, potions, herbology, along with history of magic I had double potions first thing in the morning. Bidding farewell to Ginny, Neville and I went down to the dungeons. I wasn't surprised to find that all of the people from slytherin and Gryffindor who had returned had taken potions. As I took my seat I felt kind of happy that harry had not returned along with snape's old book as I could not stand the smug look on his face when he got a potion right while mine was a complete disaster.

I was wondering why the hufflepuffs weren't their when Professor Slughorn's hearty voice answered my question, "as there are few of you and many hufflepuffs I decided to take the eighth years in two groups. Now, the headmistress has decided that to promote house unity you would be working in pairs." Everybody started signaling to their friends. "Now, there's no need of that as I've already made the pairs- Miss Parkinson with Mr. Mc Laggen, Mr. Zabini with Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy with Miss Granger…"

I stopped listening the moment I heard that I'd been paired up with Malfoy but soon found out who the other pairs were- Parvati was with Goyle, Seamus with Theodor Nott and Lavender with Dean. I couldn't even bring myself to think about working with Malfoy. He could mess up potions just to irritate me or do nothing and let me do all the work ordering me about. (Well I think that he must be having similar thoughts too since he was the best in potions second only to me of course, he wouldn't mess up the potion and risk losing his grade.)

"Wow Granger this must be the first time you're not bobbing up and down to answer a question which a teacher has asked. Is it because of my devastatingly good looks? Malfoy said appearing as if from nowhere right next to me. "Shut up Malfoy!" I said gritting my teeth cursing myself for not listening to a teacher. "Your denial just confirmed my words" he said grinning wickedly. "Anyways we have to make the Trothserum potion but I think that as the Gryffindor know-it-all you already know what it is"

"The Trothserum potion is a potion used to force out the truth from someone. Although not as strong as the Veritaserum, it takes little time but utmost care to prepare. It can be very dangerous if not brewed properly and can even send the person in taking it into coma." I said, rattling off the definition as stated in the book- Advanced Potion Making. Malfoy just smirked at me and said, "See you'll always be a bookworm." I flashed him a smile full of self-satisfaction and then bend over the book we began.

After two hours of hard work, professor Slughorn came to our table and seeing the clear blue potion, smiled and announced, "You both have brewed the perfect potion and in record time too I myself took three hours to make it for the first time and it still wasn't perfect. Ten points each to slytherin and Gryffindor. I expected nothing less from the heads of this year"

I smiled at the compliment and looked at malfoy. I was surprised to see him smiling too, not smirking but genuinely smiling. "You should smile more often you look better." I said.

"Did I just her Hermione granger, Gryffindor princess, only girl of the Golden Trio say that I looked good?"

"I most certainly did not I just told that it improved your otherwise horrifying looks so no need to get a bigger head you ferret!" saying this I gave him a smirk of my own which I'm sure professor snape would have been proud of. Then I walked out of the room.

Next was transfiguration and when I reached the class I was surprised to find every single person from the potions class present here too. Maybe they were also thinking to become healers or aurors. When everyone had arrived professor McGonagall entered I must say that I was glad to see her teaching us because I had thought that she'd given up teaching after becoming headmistress.

"As you may have been told by professor Slughorn that you'd be working in pairs the same applies in this class too. You will be with the same partner with whom you are in potions". She informed us

A groan escaped my lips and malfoy said, "I guess you're stuck with me for the year then"

"Don't tempt me I'm already trying to keep myself from hexing you" I replied

He just chuckled and then we started paying attention to what professor McGonagall was saying.

"As you are now NEWT level students I'll be teaching you how to become Animagi" saying this she turned to a tabby and back into a human in less than five seconds. Everybody clapped but grew silent when she raised her hand. "However, you must first learn to conjure a patronus because once you are able to do that you'll find it much easier as you'll turn into the same form as your patronus. The spell for a patronus is 'Expecto Patronum' and you have to concentrate on a very happy memory to produce one successfully. Now you all are free to go anywhere in the castle to practice with your partner. I have to leave for the ministry now and I won't be back until after a month and I expect you to be perfect upon my return. I also want a three feet long essay on the uses of being an animagi and the process of becoming one" saying this she dismissed us. Exiting the classroom I asked Malfoy, "As we're free what do you want to do?"

He shrugged and said, as we have an hour before history of magic begins why don't we start looking up matter for the essay for McGonagall?" "Alright so let's go to the library then" I said and started walking towards it. I noticed after a few steps that he wasn't walking. I spun around and saw him standing with his arms crossed in front of him at the same place that I'd left him.

"What are you waiting for let's go!"

"I don't believe that you've forgotten" he said smiling at me.

"Forgotten what?" I said getting infuriated by the minute.

"That we have our own private library upstairs" he said his smile now a smirk.

"Huh…oh right! So let's go to our room then"

He started laughing and then I realized how my words must have sounded "you know what I mean now wipe that grin off your face and come along" I huffed

…...

Sitting on the Gryffindor couch I was looking through some books when suddenly malfoy came and joined me on the couch. He had a large old looking book in his hand which he placed in my lap. "I think that everything we need is in this book" he said. And he was right, the book had everything on animagi. "This is really great Draco! It really would help us a lot for the essay and the actual transformation too!"

"Did you just call me Draco?" he asked looking surprised.

"yes I suppose I did that's your name isn't it and since we have to be together I think that we should call each other by our proper names" I said coolly even though I had absolutely no idea about why I'd done it and I actually liked the way saying his name felt.

"Fine, I guess Gra- sorry Hermione." He said hesitatingly and then reverting back to his normal self he said "well letting me call you 'Hermione' may prove to be bad for you, I can make a lot of girls do what I want just be saying their names you know" "well, I'm not 'a lot of girls' so I doubt that it will have any effect on me" I said returning to the book. Leaning forward he said, his voice husky "I don't believe that is true Hermione…" our faces were now so close that I could feel his breath fanning my face. Draco put his hand under my chin and lifted it so that my lips were millimeters away from his absolutely kissable ones and his grey eyes locked onto mine. My eyes fluttered close and my lips parted slightly in anticipation of the kiss. Just as I thought that he was going to close the distance, he said "don't worry Hermione I would never take advantage of you. Ever." Saying this he stood up and walked out of the portrait hole leaving me absolutely clueless about what had just happened.

* * *

**i know i know i should be hanged executed and murdered in a thousand ways for not updating sooner im really sorry actually my laptop stopped working so i couldnt post it even though i've almost finished the whole fanfic**

**i'll try to update sooner but no guarantees i just want to thank all of you for putting up with me for this long...**

**i know i should be punished but please please review! :)**


	7. first day II

**the last time i posted half the chapter now here's the full one enjoy and as always R&R!**

**disclaimer: i dont own anything jkr does**

* * *

**first day**

Hermione's pov

I simply couldn't concentrate on what professor Binns was saying, my mind kept wandering off to the way Draco's actions had sent tingles up my spine even though we hadn't actually kissed. I hate to admit it but Draco was my first crush and I was simply heartbroken when he had called me Mudblood back in second year then again in third year I couldn't sleep the whole night after punching him because I'd wanted to use the time turner to stop myself from hurting him. Then, in fourth year I was delighted in seeing the wonder on his face when I entered the Great Hall. In fifth year I doubted that he'd sold us out to Umbridge because he'd seen me leaving the Room of Requirement so many times but had always turned away when he saw me so that he could pretend not to have seen me and I can hardly forget that he pretended not to recognize us when we had been brought to Malfoy Manor by the Snatchers. The almost kiss had raised my hopes that maybe, just maybe, Draco didn't hate me after all.

I broke out of my reverie when Draco, sitting between Blaise and me, slid a note across. Opening the scrap of parchment, I read, 'thinking about me granger?

'I told you call me Hermione and I was NOT thinking of your great looks!' I wrote back.

'I never said anything about my great looks… seems that you were thinking about me after all! :D'

'Alright I was… ;p…now what do you want?'

'I don't 'want' anything…just couldn't listen to Binns here without going off to sleep so I thought that this was a better way to stay awake and Blaise is asleep anyways!' he replied and looking across him I saw that Blaise was indeed drooling on the table.

'Eww that's gross! And you're right I was also very sleepy as I've already studied all this during the holidays so now all I can do to pass the time is daydream about you'

'Yay! I am handsome enough for bookworm Granger to daydream about! But jokes aside I too, was thinking of you', he wrote, making me feel confused, so, I wrote my thoughts to him.

'Of me? Why would the great Draco Malfoy think of me…unless you're planning a joke?'

'I was just thinking about why are you being so nice to me when no one except for Blaise even bothers to know whether I'm alive or not…..why are you trying so hard to be nice to me and be my friend when no one else is?', he wrote, making me feel sad for him because I knew how important it was to have friends beside you during times of trouble. So, instead of replying, I reached across to hold his hand and squeezed it.

"What was that for?" he asked me directly not bothering to write that down.

"That was for letting you know that I'll always be here for you even if no one else is." I whispered to him even if everyone in the class was sleeping with their eyes open.

"Again, why are you being so nice to me?" he asked softly, looking at me with those amazingly grey eyes of his.

"Well…" I said, not knowing what to tell him exactly and was spared as the bell rang for the period to end. "Later" I said and left the class.

"Granger wait!" malfoy almost shouted. I just kept on walking…well practically running. A few people stared at us as no one would have imagined Pureblood Draco Malfoy running after old Mudblood me.

Since it was the last class of the day, I headed straight to the dorm and saying a quick "Harmony" to the gargoyle, I bounded up the moving steps. Dumbledore's portrait swung forward as he smiled sadly at me. Walking towards my room's door, I thought of how Draco had talked to me like I was a normal person without any contempt or sign of enmity.

I was about to open my door when Draco rushed in and said, "Hermione…wait."

I turned at the pleading tone of his voice.

"I really want you to finish what you were saying in class", he almost begged.

I relented at his tone and hesitatingly, my voice growing stronger by each word, I said, "well..um..well you see.. I have had a crush on you since first year and since Harry and Ron are not around anymore and there are no existing house barriers between us since we are the heads, I can finally admit my feelings towards you even though I know that nothing will change as you've clearly hated me since day one…."

I stopped as I could feel the tears threatening to pour out. So I just turned and went in my room.

I was just closing the door when I heard him whisper, "I don't hate you". I opened my door and saw his door closing…maybe I had imagined it.

* * *

That night, as I lay on my bed after dinner, all I could think was, 'great I told Draco malfoy about my true feelings for him but nothing had changed. What an absolutely lovely way to start a new year become friends with your long time crush, see him shirtless, pass notes in class, almost kiss him, tell him about my feelings and end up saying that I know he hates me anyways. Just bloody wonderful!'

A loud knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

I opened it and said with a sigh, "If you're here to taunt me about what I said before or even joke about it, you can very well leave because you would be wasting your time as I was pretty much serious about what I said"

"I wasn't here to make fun of you OK? I just wanted to check whether you were ready or not." He asked

"Ready for what?" I was totally confused.

"For patrolling? Don't you remember what happened during the meeting with the prefects? We have patrols Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and today is Monday or have you forgotten?" he said amusedly.

"Huh? Oh right! I forgot, sorry!" I said, blushing.

"You really are forgetful for a head girl" he smirked.

"Yeah, sorry! You know it's your fault" I complained

"My fault? Just like a girl to blame it on a handsome guy for your shortcomings!"

I smirked, "yeah I was thinking about you"

"See you won't admit….oh you just did" he grinned sheepishly.

"Let's get going then" I said grabbing my cloak and brushing past him.

* * *

Patrolling was an interesting experience to say the least.

First we caught two Slytherins making out in the empty Charms classroom, I loved taking away points from them while Draco scared them off by scowling. Then, we found two fifth year Ravenclaws trying to sneak into the library. "Seriously they need to study less!" I commented. "That's rich coming from you" Draco said smiling a little.

After covering the dungeons we were just walking towards the astronomy tower when a thought hit me. "Draco, tell me this. Why were you trying to get away from Pansy on the train? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"That's what she's been telling everyone since first year and I've been denying it since then but no one listens." He grumbled. "And I wanted to get away from her because she'd been acting weird since the time she came back from saying goodbye to her parents on the train."

"Hmm….do you think something.." I started but stopped when I saw something moving behind a pillar. I placed a finger on my lips to signal Draco and he walked towards it wand ready to use. Suddenly someone came out and before he could say 'Stupefy' Draco collapsed as a blue light hit him. I turned to face the attacker but found him no her crumbling and fainting in front of me.

I quickly sent a patronus message to madam Pomfrey, asking her to come as soon as possible. Then turning the attacker on her back I looked into the face of Pansy Parkinson…

After five long minutes she arrived and seeing them both conjured stretchers and levitating them carried Draco and Pansy to the Hospital Wing with me following close behind.

* * *

When she'd finally laid them on separate beds she turned to me and inquired "Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson looks like she has been under the Imperius curse and Mr. Malfoy has been hit by a curse unheard of in the last century, you must tell me what happened."

I recounted the details of the incident and then asked her, "but what does the curse do?" referring to the spell which Pansy had used.

"It duplicates the effect which a hundred Dementors would have on any person. Basically, it sort of sends us to sleep with our worst nightmares replaying again and again until the person is woken up which can take from one day to one week. Even after waking up the person feels depressed as if all the happiness in their life was no longer there." She explained. "I will give him a draught of Dreamless Sleep potion but I doubt it would help him."

"An attack like this when the Headmistress is away, I must inform the ministry…" saying this she turned to go. "Please madam Pomfrey, can I stay with him?" I pleaded. She sighed and said, "Alright, but only because you're the Head Girl. I do hope he gets better soon dear, he is a very fine young man."

I nodded and dragged a chair beside his bed and after giving Pansy a glare, took his hand in mine and whispered, "Do get better soon Draco, I can't live without your sarcastic comments, your rare smiles, your sparkly grey eyes, dammit I can't live without you stupid ferret! You cant do this after I finally confessed! Just…just come back to me…" I sobbed and slept with my head resting on his hand, the sheet wet with my tears…

* * *

**what do you think?**

**Review please they make my day! :D**

**-Isophia**

**PS: check out my other fanfic forevermore and tell me whether I should continue writing it or dump it. ****J**


	8. lost (and found!)

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

**Two chapters in one day! Yay! :D **

**Enjoy!**

During dinner the next day, Ginny noticed that had not come even then. She looked over to the Slytherin table and found that Malfoy was also missing. She hadn't seen both of them since morning and now she was worried because it was uncommon for the best students of the year, especially Hermione who was known for her punctuality, to go missing like that.

So she walked over to Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin table.

"Hi Ginny, how are you?" Blaise asked. (They had become friends outside the knowledge of the other Weasleys but Harry knew and was ok with it as he too liked Blaise. Anyways, back to the story!)

"Hey" said Ginny, morosely.

"Well someone's not in the mood today. What happened Gin? You look miserable." he asked.

"Have you seen Malfoy today?" Ginny asked.

"No and now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since dinner last night and he promised he'd visit me. But how's this relevant?"

"Hermione is also missing, I wonder where they might be."

"Do you think maybe they…" Blaise said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww…No!" Ginny wrinkled her nose. "No I think something serious has happened and I have a feeling that we should check the Hospital Wing"

"Ok fine." Blaise said putting her fork and spoon down. "Let's go."

As soon as they opened the doors of the Hospital Wing, a strange sight greeted them.

Draco was sleeping and he looked paler than usual and Hermione was sitting beside him, stroking his head in a loving manner. She seemed to be lost in her own world as she did not hear the door being opened.

"Hermione where in the name of Merlin have you been since morning and why is Malfoy looking like a vampire, well more as compared to normally" Ginny said, breaking her friend's train of thoughts.

"Oh its you Gin. Why are you here?" Hermione asked, confusedly.

"What am I doing here?! Hermione Jean Granger you've been missing since morning and my over imaginative mind's been feeding all sorts of horrific scenarios and you're asking me what_ I'm _doing here?" Ginny screeched, with her ears as bright as her hair. Then suddenly, she hugged Hermione tightly and whispered, "You've no idea how worried I've been and I'm so glad you're OK."

Blaise coughed to grab the two friends' attention and said, "Now that the reunion is over, I would like you very much to tell me what the hell happened to my best mate."

"Hello Blaise," Hermione greeted, "Yes, you're right you have every right to know what happened." Then she proceeded to tell them all about Pansy's attack and Draco's condition, watching their faces grow paler with each passing word.

"Hermione I appreciate that you stayed back to look after him but you should have told us about it at least. We have been very worried about you two _and_ I'm sure you haven't eaten anything since last night, have you?" Blaise said, shaking his head at her. "Go grab something to eat and we'll look after him."

Hermione protested but then gave in and went away reluctantly.

When she was gone, Blaise said to Ginny, "She really is a very nice person. You know, Draco has had a crush on her since first year but hasn't said anything to protect both her and himself from his father's wrath. Now that he's out of the way I hope they get together."

"Hermione too likes him. She hasn't told me anything but the way she was looking at him was proof enough." Ginny sighed.

They waited until Hermione came back and then went back to their respective dormitories.

Instead of going back to the Gryffindor tower, Ginny went up to the Owlery and wrote-

Dear Harry,

How are you? You should write more often you know, I get worried if I don't get a letter from you everyday.

I have to tell you a secret, I think Hermione likes Draco Malfoy, who for your information has changed for the better. She hasn't said anything, yet, but I know its true, call it a woman's intuition.

Please don't tell Ron about this 'cause he's sure to blow his top again as he thinks that since Hermione doesn't love him, she can't love anyone else. Personally, I think its stupid, idiotic actually.

Missing you already,

Lots of love,

Yours forever,

Ginny.

She sent this to Harry with her owl, Ester's help. Then she trooped back down and went to her dorm for a good night's sleep.

**I know its short, the next one will be too.. but I promise that you'll have longer chapters after that to enjoy even tough if it takes me a while to update**

**As always R&R**

**-isophia**


	9. wide awake

**disclaimer: not mine**

**Tada! The next chapter! This one's short too as it's the build up for the main part of the story but after that I'll give you nice, lovely, long chapters…Promise :P**

**this one's for Libstar123**

**Enjoy!**

Wide Awake

When he regained consciousness, the first thing that Draco saw was someone with brown curls holding his hand and crying without a sound.

"Hermione?" he croaked, feeling as if he hadn't drunk water for weeks.

Hearing his voice, Hermione looked up and finding that he was conscious, pulled him up and hugged him tightly. Draco hugged her back, not only because he loved seeing her face but also because after the attack, he had been reliving his worst nightmares over and over again with stretches of dreamless sleep dispersed unevenly between them and he felt as if there was no happiness left in the world and she was like a sun in the middle of the darkness of sorrow.

When Hermione broke away, she wiped her tears and smiled for the first time after a week. Then, she went and called Madam Pomfrey who was very happy to see him awake at last. She gave him a glass of warm milk and cookies to eat and then some potions and saying that he could leave the next morning but could continue studies only after two weeks to avoid exhaustion due to exertion, she left them alone again.

Since it was Ginny and Blaise's turn for patrols, Hermione sent a patronus message to them, informing them that Draco was now awake.

In flat two minutes both of them were in the infirmary and were a little out of breath due to their run.

"It's great to have you back mate," Blaise said, clapping Draco's back. "Don't worry, we solved the Pansy problem. She had been Imperiused by Yaxley, who was working along with Greyback, but the Aurors caught them and now they're back at Azkaban."

On hearing this news at first Draco was confused but then everything clicked into place and his confusion cleared only one thought remained, "Exactly how long was I out again?"

"A whole week" Draco grimaced at this but Blaise continued, "but we knew you'd be alright what with Hermione and Madam Pomfrey taking care of you day and night."

"A whole _week_? How could I miss a whole week of studies?" Draco groaned.

"You sound so much like Hermione," Ginny grinned, "This proves that her company is bad for you even if you're unconscious." They all chuckled at that.

They talked until it was finally midnight and time for Ginny and Blaise to leave. They bid their friends farewell and went back to their respective dormitories to retire for the night.

When they'd gone, Hermione took up her usual place beside Draco and picked up a book to read and he laid back. After a while he asked, "Did you really take care of me for the whole week?"

Hermione closed the book and replied, "Of course I did. And with Ginny bringing over my food, I had no reason to leave you, did I?"

"But you studies?" Draco asked, thinking of how much she hated missing classes.

"I told the professors about what had happened. All of them knew that I had already finished the course last year so they let me go. Professor Binns was skeptical so he took a test which he thought was particularly hard, but it was real easy and the look on his face after checking it was priceless and then he _had_ to excuse me." She explained.

"You did all this for me? But why?" he asked still not convinced.

"I had promised that I'll always be there for you hadn't I?" she said, amused at his behavior.

They fell quite at that and Hermione returned to her book.

"Thank you" he said after a while.

"What? I didn't get that!" Hermione said smirking cheekily.

Draco smiled and said, "I said thank you for doing this for me and thank you for being my friend I really appreciate it."

"You know I missed this," Hermione said, "I missed talking to you like this when you were unconscious. Don't ever do that to me again." She said, smiling a bit sadly.

"Or what?" Draco enquired.

"Or the next time I see you again I'll snog you senseless in front of the hole school." She threatened playfully.

"I think that I should scare you like this more often then." He said chuckling at her words.

"Please don't" Hermione almost begged and bent forward to kiss him on the forehead. After all she couldn't possibly kiss his soft lips like she had every night now that he was awake…

Draco bit back a cheeky retort and just said "good night Hermione" before closing his eyes and thinking of how it would feel to have those soft lips touch his instead of his forehead.

**A big thank you for everyone who read, followed, favourited or reviewed they really make my day J**

**I know this chapter was short but as I promised the next will be longer with lots of fluffy goodness… till then R&R!**

**-isophia**


	10. closer

**Disclaimer: not mine (even though I wish it were!)**

**special thanks to everyone who followed/favourited/put on alert I love you guys!**

**and a big thanks to LibStar123 for reviewing this one's for you!**

**i updated it to include the full chapter! :D enjoy!**

Closer

About a week later, on Sunday, Hermione was sitting in the common room along with Draco, reading while he watched the view outside the window which had appeared in the center of the Gryffindor book shelves after Hermione had wished for it.

"What are you reading anyways?" Draco asked, a bit bored at the silence.

"The same book which I was reading on the train." She replied absent-mindedly.

"A Walk To Remember?" he enquired.

"Uh huh" Hermione said, a bit surprised that he remembered.

"You never did give me that book did you? You said you would." He accused.

"Well you don't let me finish it." She reasoned.

"Touché" he smirked, "Still a promise is a promise and you broke it."

"OK so what can I do to compensate?" Hermione asked.

"What _can _you do?"

"Anything." She replied, "Within reason, of course."

"Be careful of what you say." Draco warned.

"Why?"

"Because if you say that you can do anything to compensate, I might ask you to kiss me." Draco said, but as soon as he saw her eyes widening and her body stiffening at his words, he laughed and said, "Just kidding Hermione, you have to work on finding out when I'm serious and when I'm not." Hermione relaxed a bit at this. "Anyways, to compensate, I want you to teach me how to conjure a Patronus for the Transfiguration project." Hermione agreed and enquired where he wanted to practice. He suggested the Black Lake, so they put their things away and walked out of the portrait hole, wishing Dumbledore a good day.

The truth was, when Draco had asked Hermione to kiss him, he had really meant it because his feelings for her which he had suppressed for so long were becoming stronger day by day since the time he had woken up in the Hospital Wing at the sight of her crying for him but couldn't find a way to express them.

After reaching the Lake, they stopped under a tree. Hermione said to Draco, "Watch. Expecto Patronum!"

As soon as she said the spell, an otter came out of her wand and pranced about for a while before disappearing into thin air. She turned to Draco and was pleased to see an expression of pure amazement on his face.

"It's so beautiful.." he whispered. "How do you do it?"

"Just think of a happy memory and concentrate on it and then say the words. It's pretty simple once you get the hang of it." She explained in an encouraging tone.

Draco nodded and after staying quiet for a moment, he said 'Expecto Patronum' with such concentration and conviction that Hermione expected his patronus to burst forward. However, only a spark appeared. He tried and tried but to no avail. The result was always the same. After an exhausting half hour of concentrating and trying, Draco finally broke down. 'Broke down' not like 'cried' but 'broke down' as in 'lost all hope'.

"I don't understand… why aren't you able to do it? You are the most talented wizard in school after all." Hermione commented thoroughly puzzled.

"I think I do." Draco said so softly that she almost didn't hear. Then with a slightly stronger but broken voice, he said, "the memories I keep thinking of are not happy anymore."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said bemusedly.

"Well…nothing good has ever happened in my life. Before this year I used to enjoy taunting you and your friends but now when I think of that all I feel is guilt and disgust at myself. I have never won a quidditch match against Potter so no happy memories there too… and I sannot even imagine something good happening to me at the Manor. So technically, I don't have any happy memory to think of which would fuel the patronus." He explained dejectedly.

Hermione looked over at him and instead of the usual arrogant or irritating Malfoy, just saw a normal boy with an air of disappointment around him, the perfect example of misery and despondency.

She felt sad because to cast a patronus herself, all she had to do was to think of her parents or her friends or the people from the Order or even the happiness she'd felt after the War was over and that was it. However, the fact that no matter how much he tried, Draco couldn't produce a patronus struck her deep in her heart because she couldn't conceive the thought that a person with such a wonderful personality like him be not able to produce a patronus.

Hermione looked at him again and found herself wishing for a smile just like the one he'd flashed her during Potions on the first day. She wanted him to _smile_ and not look so haggard and woe begone.

She walked up to him but he turned away.

"Draco…" she said.

He spun around at the pleading tone of her voice. Their eyes met. They both had tears in their eyes. His due to disappointment and hers due to pity.

Acting instinctively, she reached up and kissed him.

It wasn't a long kiss, nor a passionate one. It was one which comforted him.

"What the hell Granger? What was that for?" he asked, bewildered.

"Something for you to be happy about. Now try." She said smiling.

He shrugged but did try once more, this time concentrating on the long awaited feeling of her lips on his. This time instead of just a flicker a magnificent dragon appeared. It flew around their heads before vanishing altogether.

Their eyes locked on each other once more and Hermione began, "See, I told yo—" she was cut off when Draco's lips crashed onto hers.

At first it was nothing other than the feeling of his soft lips on hers but that changed soon enough… Draco placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She put one hand on his chest and the other in his hair. He licked her lips softly as if asking for permission. Hermione obliged and parted her lips. He deepened the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. Hermione moaned as Draco pulled away albeit unwillingly and then placing a quick peck on her lips and looking into the deep chocolate brown orbs of her eyes he said,

"You've no idea how long I've waited for this." Hermione was about to say something but he continued.

"I fell for your eyes the first time I saw you, I fell for your brains the first time o had a shared class with you. I have liked you since the time you came into my compartment asking for Longbottom's frog… but never said anything for various reasons." The dam finally broke and everything accumulated over the years came gushing out.

"In the first year, I was angry at you for having sided with Potter and Weasel and also you were a muggle born and my whole childhood was spent hearing my father rant about how pathetic and unworthy they were so I didn't treat you right even though I wanted to for fear of my father finding out and also some jealousy.

In the second year, I knew you three were suspecting me to be the person who opened the Chamber so I didn't know whether you would even look at me without suspicion.

Third year, when you punched me, I as pretty sure that you didn't want to even see me. In the fourth year I was going to ask you to the Yule Ball, not caring about what others said, but you had already agreed to go with Krum so I didn't say anything, just wished that you would enjoy the evening. You don't know how I felt when I saw you crying over something that Weasel said.

In the fifth year Father forced me to join Umbridge's Squad. I never wanted to tell on you." Hearing this Hermione remembered the countless times he had seen the DA members exit the Room of Requirement and he had always looked away…. Draco's words cut through her thoughts as he continued, "Sixth year I when I found out that you liked Weasley, I stayed away once again sacrificing my happiness for yours.

I was torn apart watching you being tortured by Bellatrix and left the room at once even as your screams haunted me. However, when I saw you kissing Weasley after the Battle, I was utterly and truly heartbroken. At that time, all the things I ever did to you, even watching my crazed aunt torturing you…,flashed before my eyes and I cursed myself for all the chances long gone. Otherwise that day it would have been me you were kissing not that undeserving idiot!" saying this, he fell silent, not quite sure how she would take it.

Hermione, overwhelmed at this startling relevation, threw her arms around his neck and kissed his softly, lovingly.

When they broke apart, Draco said, "Hermione Jean Granger, I really really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

That single tear of joy that rolled down her cheek and the smile that she gave him was all the answer he needed.

That night at dinner, when Hermione was just about to tell Ginny all that had happened, she heard a cheerful voice behind her. "Hi Hermione, Ginny. May I sit with you?" Hermione turned and saw Luna standing there. "Of course, Luna. I'm sorry I didn't come to meet you before…"

"It's alright, I forgive you. I wanted to sit here since no one of my year has returned and I've got to share all the classes with the Hufflepuffs. You lot are with the Slytherins aren't you?" she said settling down.

"Is that the only reason you wanted to sit with us?" Ginny asked with a sly smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

For the first time in her life, Hermione saw Luna blush. "Ok. You got me. I also want to be closer to Neville because I really like him and I'm hoping he asks me out this year." She said, whispering.

Ginny grinned at Hermione and said, "See? I'm always right!" referring to the bet she had made with her during the holidays. Hermione hadn't agreed but Ginny was adamant that it were true and had, as always, won the bet.

"Talking about two people liking each other, what about you and Malfoy?" Ginny said pocketing the sickle Hermione gave her for winning the bet. Hermione proceeded to tell them about everything that had happened since he woke up in the infirmary.

When she'd finished talking, Ginny squealed and said, "You are the luckiest girl in the world! I'm jealous!" she pouted and then joked, "But don't worry I won't steal him away!"

"Draco is a nice boy, I like him. You two would make an amazing couple! I'm so happy for you Hermione!" Luna said, serenely.

Her friends' acceptance made Hermione's heart dance with joy. She stole a quick glance at the slytherin table and saw Blaise grinning and Draco smiling at her. It seemed they had his approval too.

Smiling back, Hermione turned around and saw Luna and Ginny smirking at her. "Stop it you two!" she said, smacking their heads as they roared with laughter.

After dinner, Hermione went back to her room after wishing Dumbledore a good night. She was a bit restless and not at all sleepy so she changed into a tube top and shorts and grabbed a book and moved to the couch in the common room and lay on it comfortably, reading away, not even noticing Draco enter. He smile mischievously and crept behind her softly and placed his cool hands on her bare shoulders. Shrieking, she jumped to her feet. When she saw who it was, she gave a sigh of relief and said accusingly, "You could have atleast warned me! I was scared like hell!"

"What did you think it was someone else?" he smirked. "Have you forgotten that no one besides us knows the password now that we've changed it from Harmony to 'periwinkle'?"

"Being around you has made me forgetful" Hermione said before adding shyly, "But I don't worry as you are always there to remind me."

"That's absolutely true." Draco murmured before leaning in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Hermione said, "Draco we need to talk."

"Ok. About what?" he asked, a bit curious.

"About us. I just want to draw some lines which we won't cross until we agree that it is the right time to do so."

"Fine. But don't tell me that I'm not allowed to kiss you because I'll break that rule the second I saw your gorgeous face." Draco said, pouting a bit which made Hermione giggle as well as blush at the complement. Then she continued, "Yes that's the first rule. No PDA until we tell everybody. Till then let's just keep this a secret."

"That's just pure torture and you very well know that!" Draco moaned before continuing with a wicked smirk on his face, "But I won't complain much as no one will ever know what we'll do in here."

Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard him. "I don't want anyone other than Blaise, Ginny, Luna and Harry to know just yet."

"What you don't want your ex-boyfriend to know? Are you sure you're not a slytherin?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nope. Gryffindor through and through! I don't want him to know because I know that he will feel betrayed and even though we're not dating doesn't mean that I don't love him. I do but only as a friend."

"OK, now do you have anything else to add to your list or is that all? 'Cause I sure can find another way to keep us busy." Draco said suggestively.

"Yes just one more."

"What else?" he groaned.

"No sexual encounters until we graduate." She said, smiling at his expression.

"You know what, I'm fine with that because I have a feeling that you'll break that rule yourself." He said, smirking at her.

"No I won't!" Hermione retorted.

"Yes you will. No one can resist this." He said arrogantly, pointing to himself.

"You wish, but I'm afraid that is not going to happen." Hermione said with a blush creeping up her face as she remember the shirtless Draco from the first day, thinking how it would feel to run her hands on his toned chest.

"See your face agrees with what I'm saying," he said but seeing the expression on her face, changed the topic. "Anyways, what are you reading?"  
"A Walk To Remember."

"Not again…" he groaned.

"Well you don't let me finish it!" she replied, not mentioning that she had read it atleast five times since she bought it.

"Fine! But let me read it now. It must be interesting or you won't be hooked to it," he somewhat requested.

"Fine! Take it!" she said in mock anger and thrust the book in his hands. She turned to leave but Draco caught her hand and turned her to face him. He kissed her softly and said, "Good night Hermione."

"Good night Draco," she whispered and then went away.

* * *

**so... what do you think? Review to let me know! :D**

**-isophia**


End file.
